


I dreamed your dream for you

by smallboot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallboot/pseuds/smallboot
Summary: V觉得她失忆了...
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I dreamed your dream for you

**Author's Note:**

> CDPR还我青春！

下午好，夜之城！现在正是下午四点，今天的天气还不错，没有下酸雨，更没有恶土的沙尘暴。绝大多数市民朋友都开始了新的美好一天，如果你还没有起床，那就只有两种可能，一，你昨天晚上喝大了；二嘛，你是个废柴雇佣兵，接不到活，只有一天天游手好闲咯。

来认识一下我们的好朋友V，她就是一位不幸喝大了的废柴佣兵，正瘫在床上发烂发臭。幸运的是，一只无毛猫咪被她拐回了家。V这可爱的无毛新室友凝视着自己空荡荡的碗，想起自己的肚皮还没有填满，于是优雅起跳，完美地落在了V的身上。

“操！”还在梦里的V遭受了重击之后，清醒了过来，她睁开眼睛就看见了猫咪无辜的脸。“你他妈差点把我压死，你知道吗？”她长叹一口气。猫咪轻轻的喵了一声，好像在回应。

不过还好她醒了过来，她差点以为自己一辈子都要困在那个该死的鬼地方了。在梦里，她变成了武侍乐队的经纪人，和强尼·银手有过一腿。她策划了一场演唱会，一切都很顺利，票也全部卖光，但就在演唱会的前二十分钟，强尼•银手失踪了，电话打不通，怎么也联系不上他。

克里给了V一个地址，说在哪里可以找到他们的大明星。V骑着车赶到后，发现那里是一家废弃的汽车旅馆，只有一层楼，从外面看起来破破烂烂，就连用于吸引客人的霓虹灯招牌都坏掉了，在夜晚发出诡异的红光。

大门没有锁，推开就能进去。汽车旅馆里没有灯，还好她还带着手电。地面一篇狼藉，布满了灰尘和掉落的墙皮，蜘蛛在到处乱窜。地上有一串脚印，从门口一直延伸到前台，再到一扇关紧的门。前台没有人，桌子上只有一本摊开的登记簿，还有一支铅笔。她走上前查看，其他人的笔迹已经模糊不清，只留下了强尼•银手的登记信息。他住在2023房间。

V发誓一定要找到强尼•银手这个没有时间观念的傻屌。而且留给她的时间不多了，马上演唱会就要开始了。她顺着脚印打开门，门后是一条长长的走廊。

进入走廊之后，她身后的门突然关上了。走廊两侧空荡荡的，只有一些画着强尼在哪的街头涂鸦。走廊尽头有一扇门，门牌号写着1988。

她踹开门走进去，房间里除了另一扇关闭的门，什么也没有。起先她一直重复着开门，进入一个新的空房间，开门的动作。不知道循环了多久，房间的布局开始渐渐的变化。一个房间四周都是烧焦的黑色痕迹，还有一个房间里只有天花板上吊着的一个风扇，吱呀吱呀地转动着。接着，从不停重复的门的远处，传来了音乐声，混杂着噪杂的人声，好像在呐喊，又好像在抗议。整栋楼都在因为音浪震动。她冲破一扇扇门的速度越来越快，最后在2023号房间前停止。世界安静了下来，她握住门把手，先深呼吸一口气，打开门后，她只看见了一片刺眼的白光，还有轰鸣声和冲击声——接着，猫坐在了她的身上。

她把猫放在地上后，猫围着空饭碗转圈圈。V有些无奈，只得先把猫喂完。

百叶窗关得严严实实，但还是有阳光顺着缝隙钻了进来。V在床边坐了一会，她的头很疼，是那种宿醉后的疼痛，她觉得自己的脑子就像一块布丁，就算放在平稳的桌面上，也会不停地颤动。她的嗓子也干得冒烟。没过多久，她就站起身，跑到盥洗室，接了一杯水。

镜子里映出了她，一个神情疲倦的人。她的头上还缠着绷带，眼睛旁有乌青，嘴角还有一道干掉的血痕。

V俯下身子把脸洗干净。该死，她完全回忆不起来自己是怎么受的伤。她甚至回忆不起来自己昨天干了什么。也许她喝断片了，或者是因为relic……她抚摸着头上的纱布，脑海里只有断断续续的场景，完全连不起来。

这时，她收到了一条短信，发件人是一家从没听过的诊所医疗助手，说她今天凌晨一点在梅里耶诊所治疗过义体损耗、软组织挫伤以及中度脑震荡，并且建议她前来复诊，检查恢复效果。

老维是她最喜欢的义体医生，如果真的出了什么问题，她第一个想到的也会是维克多医生。但是老维再怎么神通广大，也没办法帮助她找回失去的记忆。

她决定前去拜访一下这个梅里耶诊所。今天电梯里的电视坏掉了，甚至没有放广告。她靠在一旁，对着电视机屏幕发呆。她总觉得有什么不对劲，一种不安的感觉攀附上她。也许是太安静了，没有新闻主播的声音，也没有烦人的广告词，电梯下行的那种重复、机械、微弱但无法忽视的噪音暴露出来，扰动她的神经，提醒她如果还有命，该给自己换个公寓了。

其实不仅是电视广告的问题。安静的不仅是环境，还有她的脑子。她一直在寻找着安静的私人空间，但是等她真的如愿时，又感觉好像缺了点什么，仿佛一半身体凭空消失了。她摸了摸脑袋后面的插槽，Relic还是在里面。强尼•银手只是在睡觉，或者以数字幽灵的身份又死了一次，还有可能就是单纯地再也不想和她说话了。

也许他在心虚，那个傻屌终于怂了一次，但不管如何，我们要弄明白这件事。V又开始回想她昨天干了什么。透过她短暂破碎的记忆，她只记得，呃，她只能想起自己确实喝了不少。

不过也不能说一无所知吧。细数一下，V还有中度脑震荡、软组织挫伤、不知道修没修好的义体损坏、靠不住的强尼•银手，以及一条梅里耶诊所的短信。

作为一家不出名的私人诊所，梅里耶诊所很干净，甚至很公司狗。抛光地板干净得可以照出人影，墙上的装饰物以黑白线条组成的简约壁画为主。总之，给人一种看不起病的感觉。V在想他们也许需要在安保上多下点功夫，她知道不少帮派都很欣赏这种地方。

护士看见她，就露出了微笑。V总觉得她的笑里有其他的含义，甚至有些接近于米丝蒂看杰克的神情。

“梅里耶医生就在里面。”护士说到。

“我不需要等或者预约什么的吗？”V有些困惑。

“不需要。你就把这个理解为对武侍乐迷的特殊关照吧。”说完，护士对她眨了眨眼。

我并不是武侍乐队的粉丝，V真的很想这么说。她大概猜到了强尼是如何动用魅力，来换给她这样的优待的，但他妈的用的是她的脸，这样想就有些诡异了。而且，根据她对武侍乐队乐迷的刻板印象，那些人大概都老得能进土，还和强尼一样爱摆臭脸。

看来强尼在她离奇受伤失忆这件事情上确实插了手。她在进诊室前，先在门口的椅子上坐了会，等着强尼出来做个解释。

但是强尼像是又死了一次，悄无声息，毫无反应。V意识到自己的行为很愚蠢，用脚想想，反正强尼的狗嘴里也吐不出象牙，还不如她自己去问。

诊室延续了诊所一贯的风格，V一直在左看右看，防备着强尼突然窜出来，在桌子上或者随便哪个地方躺下，说些讨人嫌的刻薄话。但也许正是因为强尼不见了，整个问诊的过程意外的顺利。梅里耶医生很热情，看见她后就招手让她坐下，替她检查伤口，还有义体。

她躺在椅子上。医生为她拆下头上的绷带。她先是感觉relic芯片产生了波动，接着陌生的景象开始与她所看见的东西重合。她的后脑勺的钝痛加剧了，颈背处有一种湿润冰冷的触感，她伸手去摸，手上沾到了鲜血。

“操。”她听见自己这么说，除了她视线所及的手指，还有上面的血迹，周围的其他东西越来越黑，好像在逐渐远去。

“她是不是要死了？快点做些什么啊！”她又听见了自己的声音，但这些声音又不像是她发出来的。护士来到她的身边，向她的手臂里扎了一针。她的痛楚在减轻，紧绷的神经也放松了下来。原本应该停留在心里的胡话从她的嘴里逸出，她控制不了自己的絮叨。但那也只是一些打气的话，词序混乱，颠三倒四。医生和护士忙着自己的事情，没有人关心她说了什么。她用左臂握住了自己的右腕，好像这样能够安心。

窗外漆黑的天空变得明亮起来，原来是医生拉开的窗帘，光线让V从令人眩晕的幻觉中苏醒。医生指了指她的额头，递给她一面镜子。镜子里映出的依然是她的面孔，V的面孔。

“你看看，给你换了新的绷带，顺便做了些检查。伤口恢复得很好，应该是没有什么问题。”

“那就好。不过医生，加上检查义体这些事情，要多少钱？”

“你昨天付过了。”医生平静地说到。

“一定是被开瓢了的缘故，我总是忘事，”V装模作样的叹了口气，“要不是你们的医疗小助手提醒，我都要忘了复诊的事情。”

“这样的话，你的情况还有些严重，我再给你安排一些检查。”梅里耶医生说。

“不不不，不用了，我觉得更有可能是酒精导致了我的，失忆。而且也不能说是失忆，只是有些细节对不上……梅里耶医生，你还记得我是怎么找到你的吗？”

“是我一个朋友打的电话，她在红木夜总会当酒保，说是你在她的酒吧附近挨了打，头上开了个口子。”

红木，V觉得这个名字确实很耳熟，但是她还是想不起来发生了什么，唯一能回忆起来的东西是那儿的酒兑了不少水。

她离开诊所后就去了红木。期间还是没有等到强尼出来狡辩。现在酒吧里的人不算多，酒保正在擦杯子。她走到吧台前，要了一瓶苏打水，她不打算喝酒了，至少今天不喝。

V先是问酒保昨天有没有看到过她。起初酒保看起来很困惑，后来好像又想起来，她的脑袋被敲破了，才明白了她的意思。

“当然，我对你的印象很深。不只是因为昨天打烊了过后，你浑身是血的跑进来大喊大叫，让我叫一声，毕竟这里是夜之城，一年到头总会遇见几次这样的事情。你是一个人过来的，在我这儿点了几杯酒。这期间，你和一些客人起了冲突，他们看起来不像好人，让我想起了……”

“夜之城的匪帮？”

“不，他们看起来像是那群卖肾的，”酒保回答，“你是遗落了什么东西吗？那样的话，我建议你去酒吧的后门看看。”

V顺着酒保的指引来到后巷。夜之城逐渐进入了夜晚，巷子里也越来越阴森。墙上和地上还残留着血迹，NCPD周围拉了警戒线，但周围没有警察。她什么也没找到，线索和尸体应该都被运走了，尘封在警局的地下室和坟墓里面。

relic芯片又不受控制地出了故障。她的脑袋好像挨了一击，接着她看见自己的身体在不受控制的下滑，在她失去平衡跪倒，马上就要摔个狗吃屎后，她的手撑住了地面。

“我他妈从来没见过你们这种怂货。”她的声音说。她站起来，拍了拍身上的灰，抽出手枪，对准身后那些清道夫。

弄死这几个卖肾的对于她来说不是难事，但战斗过去了，被肾上腺素安抚的疼痛与眩晕卷土重来，她扶着墙踉跄地走向酒吧后门，在要推开门的时候差点摔倒。这时，有人抓住了她的手臂，冰冷的金属触感把她带回现实。

“V，你怎么样？”是强尼的声音。

她顺着强尼的帮助在台阶处坐下。“不怎么好，但死不了。”

“哈，离了我半天你就混成这副狗样子。现在我回来了，想我了没？”强尼•银手在她身边坐下。

“你他妈还好意思提。”V有些生气。

“不是我不想出来，V。就像你要睡觉一样，我熬了大半夜，当然也要休息。昨晚上大半夜的发生了什么，你都看见了，这可赖不到我头上。”

强尼取下了他的飞行员眼镜，指了指V头上的伤口，又指了指自己，说：“你要怪就怪那些割肾的怂货，是他们砸的你的脑袋。我操，还好我顶得快，不然今天进太平间的就是你咯。我说什么来着？我是你的守护天使。”

“我去你妈的。”V回答到。说来有些奇怪，强尼还在这件事让她安心了不少。好像她完成这趟短暂的旅途，为的并不是寻找断片后的记忆，而是这一刻。

“不用谢，V。”强尼说到。

V撑着额头，忍受着relic故障和伤口的疼痛。她想和强尼说些话转移自己的注意力。“嘶——强尼，我今天做了一个有你的梦，我梦到你——”她没能把话说完，就咳嗽了起来。

强尼环住她的肩膀，拍了拍她作为安慰。

“我知道你梦见了什么，我们分享同一个梦境。”强尼说到。

“操，包括我们有一腿那一部分？”V突然有些紧张，被性幻想对象抓包了这谁不紧张。她开始后悔起提出这个话题。

隔了一会，她才听见强尼说：“对，包括那一部分。”

“反正你全都知道了。”V耸耸肩，转过头亲吻强尼。

**Author's Note:**

> QAQ


End file.
